1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing cut stem, a cut stem manufacturing apparatus, and cut stem.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rod-like stems are separated from tobacco leaves, and include internal tissues and an integument existing on a surface of the internal tissues. The rod-like stems occupy 20 to 30% by weight of tobacco leaves. Rod-like cut stems (cut stems) are used for cut tobacco together with cut lamina, from which stems has been removed, for the purpose of effective use of tobacco material. Cut stems are generally obtained by rolling and shredding rod-like stem material. The cut stems are further subjected to an expansion treatment by drying, to increase filling capacity and combustibility and ease the flavor.
In a conventional method of manufacturing cut stems, first, rod-like stem material is subjected to rolling treatment to reduce the thickness thereof, and then subjected to shredding treatment. The rolling treatment reduces sparseness and density of the rod-like stem material at the inlet of the cutter, and facilitates shredding by the cutter. Next, cut stems having predetermined filling capacity is manufactured by expansion treatment involving humidification and drying the rod-like cut stem material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,579 Nov. 17, 1981, discloses that wet rod-like stem material is subjected to rolling treatment, and thereafter at least one horizontal cutting is performed in an axial direction before shredding treatment. This cutting makes the length and thickness of the rod-like stem material uniform. In addition, breakage of fibers can be suppressed to the minimum. The rod-like cut stem material is further subjected to shredding and expansion treatment, and thereby its filling capacity is improved.